The Possibility of Something
by KimonoKisses
Summary: He didn't expect a roomate. She didn't expect to live with such a child. But then again, the best things in life are always the unexpected. Namiku.
1. Chapter 1: Riku

Disclaimer(applies for the story in its entirety): I own nothing. Please don't get me!

**Chapitre Un**

I observed the old, run-down looking house with a criticizing eye. The house was far from needing _just_ a few renovations. The paint was faded brown; the windowpanes were practically falling off; and the porch creaked with a low groan. In the backdrop of all the surrounding greenery, a little ways from the town's main square and secluded from any neighbors, it looked haunted.

"A quaint little house, is it not?" The landlady turned to me with a bright smile, misinterpreting my gaze. I gave her a neutral nod and agreed in my head that--in the most positive sense--yes, the house was quaint.

"It does look…historic," I vaguely commented as we stepped into the house.

I noted that the inside didn't look so bad. The morning sunlight was being let through the windows, and gave the house a homey, lived-in feel. And from what I could tell, nothing was falling apart. It wasn't the best, but it was tolerable.

_And maybe needs a little dusting_, I thought to myself as I sneezed, the dust particles floating around visibly through the air.

The landlady prattled on about the home and whatever, but I really wasn't in the mood to listen and exchange pleasantries. All I wanted to do was to get settled and get my alone time. I mean, the only reason why I even agreed to rent a room in here was to escape. I was tired and restless, and this lady here wasn't doing anything to deter it.

So, I decided to walk around the first floor of the house to distract myself while the landlady followed close behind. I picked up a few knick-knacks here and there; focused my gaze on the book shelf and scanned the titles; and ran my finger across a nearby tabletop, a little shocked to find the tip of my finger a rich shade of gray.

_Yeah, definitely needs dusting_.

After regarding most of the floor, my eyes fell on a framed sketch of a house. Picking it up from where it stood, I immediately recognized that the sketch was of _this_ house and a fairly good one, too. I heard the landlady giggle and say something behind me; but I was finished paying attention to her. Instead, I studied the sketch and concluded that it was probably an old tenant's parting gift. Putting it back down, I sighed and turned towards the landlady, ready for her to leave.

Catching my hint, she smiled and made her way towards the door, wishing me a nice day.

"And remember that your room is upstairs, first one on the left. Not the right, got that? Because if you walk into that room, well, you know," the landlady wriggled her eyebrows and smiled, fully out the door by now. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I followed her out to the porch, but the gesture went unnoticed.

"Oh," she called out to me from the dirt path, "There's a bathroom downstairs, too! Take care! I'll be back in a month. And don't worry about her. She's a little shy at first, but she'll open up eventually!"

And, at that, the landlady made her way down the path and back into the much busier portion of town. My eyebrows knitted together, and I wondered what she meant by her last few statements. I shrugged it off, however, when I realized that I was alone.

_Finally_.

I sighed tiredly and walked back into the house. Picking up my bags, I went upstairs and pushed open the door to my room. It, too, needed dusting; I noted this as I plopped down on the mattress and was attacked by a dust-induced coughing fit; but, then again, it seemed like this whole house was in need of a good clean.

"Home, sweet home," I said to myself as I tucked my arms under my head and stared at the ceiling.

All of this, here, was home now; and it was all to myself. I sighed again, but this time I did so happily. It was nice to be alone. For so long, it's just been disappearance after disappearance, battle after battle, journey after journey. I was tired of it. Right now, all I want is peace and quiet. I've wanted a breather, an escape from all that I was doing.

I closed my eyes for a bit, clearing my thoughts, then concluded that a shower is the best way to empty my mind. I needed water to start off this new peaceful life.

Gathering my necessities, I headed for the bathroom.

_She said the bathroom's right next to my room, right? _I asked myself, my hand turning the knob.

I opened the door, my eyes widened, and my jaw slightly dropped.

For there, bathing in the tub, was a young woman.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed upon seeing me, knocking me out of my shock. Immediately, I slammed the door closed and quickly backed away from the bathroom, as if even touching the door would be perverted.

_So much for being alone_, I thought to myself as I ran a hand over my face, blushing.

**A/N**: _See author's note on the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Namine

Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux**

As the door slammed, I sat still in the tub, dumbstruck and out of breath.

_Who was that?!_ I asked myself as the scene kept replaying in my mind. The matching expressions we both wore upon seeing each other, the silver tufts of hair, the amazing color of his eyes. And, of course, the fact that all I was covered in was bubbles.

I groaned with embarrassment as I sunk deeper into the tub, turning bright pink. Did that really happen? What if that was just my imagination? I mean it's impossible for some boy to just waltz into the bathroom. After all, the landlady never told me anything about--

_The new tenant_.

I groaned again. Oh, how could I forget? She's been reminding me over and over, excited about having a new tenant--and a male one at that. I should have remembered that today was the day that he'd come over. I should have welcomed him into the house along with the landlady. I should have given him a tour of the house. I should have done something, anything so that this would never have happened. But, no, I didn't; and now he's seen…he's…seen…

Turning even redder, I crossed my arms over my chest and sank deeper into the water--if that was even possible to do anymore, without drowning that is.

_Way to make a first impression_.

Finishing my bath, I stepped out of the tub heavily and slowly put my clothes on. Running a comb through my hair, I pouted in the mirror; over and over, the scene played in my head. I closed my eyes and pinched myself, hoping that all this was a dream. But when I opened my eyes, I was still standing in the steamed bathroom, blushing, with my hair wet. I sighed pitifully. I just hoped that he wouldn't tell the landlady. She'd have a field day with this piece of information.

My hand reached for the knob and began to turn it when, immediately, I pulled it back; a realization struck me and I began to pace the room, wringing my hands and biting my lip. What if he's still out there, waiting to use the bathroom? I can see him now, leaning against the opposite wall. What am I supposed to say to him?

_Hey! Don't you know how to knock!? That's the polite thing, isn't it!?_ No, I don't want to be mean. That's not me at all.

_I am extremely sorry for that earlier incident. I offer you my deepest, sincerest, and humblest apologies, sir_. Er, apologizing would be best, but it sounds too formal, too stiff. And stiffness takes the sincerity out of everything.

_So, did you like what you saw? _

I blushed bright red. No! No, no, no, no! I lightly slapped my cheeks, straightening my senses. I'm ashamed that I even considered saying that.

The best solution was to avoid speaking about the whole incident, completely act like it never happened. Yes, yes, that sounded like a good idea. With shaky confidence, I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. I was half-expecting to see him standing right across the bathroom, like in my imagination. But to my relief, he wasn't and I closed the door behind me with a gentle click.

After setting down my things in my room, I heard a voice coming from downstairs. A male voice. I blushed again at the sound of his voice; it seemed that after that incident in the bathroom, I would forever be the color pink. Curiosity soon got the best of me, however, as I silently stepped downstairs. I wondered what kind of person this new tenant would be. And if he was the type to shrug things off, then I had a chance to make a good second impression.

"I thought I was the only boarder in this house. You told me that the house wasn't very popular with tenants," I heard him say in the kitchen. I figured he was talking to the landlady. Lurking at the end of the hallway, I took a few steps closer to the entrance of the kitchen. I could see him playing with the telephone cord. His silvery hair, his eyes, and his expression--he looked annoyed--were in full view.

"Well, I don't remember you telling me," he continued to say testily, "And I was _hoping_ to be alone. I didn't want to be around other people. She's the only one, right?"

She being me. I had a strong feeling that this new tenant didn't like company. But why does he have to sound so annoyed? Observing his features, he looked tired.

"Good, because she has a set of lungs on her. I don't think I can take anymore than her," he replied after a pause. My eyebrows knitted together and my mouth dropped incredulously.

He hasn't even said a word to me; he had no idea who I even was; I haven't even said anything to him either. So the only thing he was basing my assessment on was my scream? Honestly, what was he expecting a scream to sound like? Tinkling bells?

As a retaliation, I summed him up in my mind as well; and I concluded that this guy thinks he's a prince. An arrogant, lone-wolf, jumping to conclusions prince.

A little more angry than I was supposed to be, I harrumphed into the kitchen, making sure that he heard me come in. But, of course, by then he had already finished his call, and I lost my chance to "accidentally" walk-in on him complaining about me.

I coughed from behind him, my arms crossing over my chest. Not showing any sign of surprise, he coolly turned around. And there it was again, the inevitable blush; he truly was a sight, and the light pouring through the window made him even more…

_Oh_. I sighed dreamily and, instantly, my anger dissipated.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Namine," I shyly introduced myself, slowly extending my hand. At this point, I decided to forget my anger, let bygones be bygones, and go back to the plan of forgetting the whole incident. After all, didn't I say that anger was never my thing? And I didn't want to start anything, anyway.

He regarded my hand, glanced up to meet my gaze, grunted, and then turned his back to me. Other than the grunt, _yeah_ was all I heard him say.

And, immediately, the anger was back.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," I said with as much sweetness and patience I could muster, giving him one more chance to be the kind new tenant I imagined. At my comment, he turned back to face me, arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the kitchen sink.

"How long have you been staying here?" He asked me, completely ignoring what I had just said. My eyebrows knitted together. What business of his is that?

"Why?" I asked in reply, genuinely confused and without a hint of anger--it seemed I forgot about it again. He simply let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes in reply.

"Just answer the question."

The nerve of this guy! I mean, here I was, not even trying to make him unhappy and he just bites back at every word I say. He really needed a few lessons in manners! A little annoyed myself, I crossed my arms over my chest--copying his posture--and focused my gaze on the wooden floorboards.

"About two years," I mumbled.

"Huh. That's a pretty long while," he stated nonchalantly. For some reason, I had a feeling that this conversation was leading to something. I glanced at him, suspiciously, trying to decipher his expression.

"Not really."

"No, it is," he concluded. At this, he pushed himself off the sink and began to walk to the refrigerator; he opened it up, having a look inside. I still had no clue where this was going. But just as I was about to say something, he spoke up, his head still inside the fridge.

"So, how about it?" I could hear him rummaging through the contents of the fridge.

"How about what?" I asked, walking to where he was.

"How about leaving," he said, finally taking his head out of the fridge and looking at me straight in the eyes, "And finding another place to stay?"

I blinked, shocked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked incredulously, my voice squeaking. Now, I was more confused than ever; and I was also positive that the new kind tenant I was expecting was _definitely_ not going to be this guy. He propped his elbow on the open refrigerator door and rested his head on his hand, letting out a sigh.

"Listen. To be honest, I don't want a roomie. I want to be alone. I'm sure that you know the feeling. I mean, you've been living here alone for two years. You must like it by now. Then, here I come, disrupting that peacefulness. You see? We're both ruining each other's plans.

"So, since you've already lived here long enough, I thought it would be best if you go find another place to live. Visit new horizons and go sow your wild oats and whatever. And, hey, if you need a few days to look for a new place, you could stay here for a few days. Or if you want to get out as soon as possible, I'll even lend you a sturdy cardboard box for you to live in temporarily."

Note that he said all of this with a straight face.

Completely shocked by his request, I gaped up at him, my mind searching for the sense in his request – it found none.

"I am terribly sorry," I said slowly, gathering my wits, "But, well, that's just not going to happen."

And at that, I backed away from him – shaking my head in disbelief – and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs as coolly as possible.

_I can't believe the tone that he used with me! Asking me to leave this house! Telling me that he's just ruining my plans! How can he possibly know my plans?! And then going so far as to tell me that I'm ruining his plans! A prince! He thinks he's such a prince!_ I thought as I paced my bedroom.

But then I collapse onto my bed, heaving an annoyed sigh. Because the way he looked as the sunlight hit his face was still in my mind.

"Oh, I really am living with a prince," I groan into my pillow, embarrassed.

**A/N**: Uwaaaaaah, there! There's my first shot at my first two chapters of my first multi-chaptered story! I decided to post two chapters at once because I wanted to let you guys see both Riku and Namine. So, what'd you think? Interested? Oh, gosh, I'm so nervous about this. How'd I do with the portrayals? I wanted to do verycoolRiku before I unleash playfulflirtRiku. How is he? And Nami? What do you think of her? I'm totally up for suggestions! Please Read&Review! I just need to know at least one person is willing to follow this thing; that alone is enough to spur me on and post new chapters! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Riku

**Chapitre Trois**

As I slowly closed the refrigerator door, I sat at the kitchen table and heaved a tired sigh.

Was that too blunt of me? So blunt that I came off a little mean?

Well, if her incredulous look upon my request and the chilly look she threw me were any indications, then I'd have to say that, yes; I _guess_ I did come off a _little_ mean.

But, really, couldn't she understand that I wanted to be alone? I mean, she, of all people, should understand. The landlady told me she's been living all alone in this house for a while! I don't see why she could not see the sense in my request. In my opinion, I thought I was quite accommodating with the offer of letting her stay at the house--for the meantime--as she looked for a new place to live. And of course I had been joking with that cardboard box thing. As if I would throw a girl out on the streets.

But, now, she probably hates me because I told her to get of the house and live in a box.

"Way to make a first impression, Riku," I grumbled, resting my forehead on the table.

Well, I guess there really is no way around it now; obviously, she was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

_I guess I should apologize for what I said._ I thought to myself, lazily getting up from my seat at the kitchen table and reluctantly started up the stairs.

I hated apologies. Most of the time, I never find myself at fault for anything I do – at least, nothing so serious that I needed to apologize. I mean, let's face it: apologies are _weak_; thus meaning that the _apologizer_ is weak. And let me tell you: I am _definitely _not weak.

So, I guess my lack of experience with apologies would explain why I found myself fretting in the hallway, stalking outside the girl's door, fishing for a good and believable "sorry." But – surprise – I couldn't find one. The scenario that would likely happen played out disastrously in my mind:

_I knock on the door. The knob slowly turns and the door creaks open to reveal the girl, sniffling and getting the last of her tears cried out _(she seems like the type to cry over little things)_. I would immediately get ticked off and annoyed by the fact that she was actually crying over all of this and blurt out, "Jeez, what's the matter with you? I didn't even want to apologize to you in the first place. I was only going to do it to make you feel better. But seeing you now, I'm really reconsidering my kindness." This would welcome more tears and a slam of the door in my face. I would angrily stomp back to my own room and slam my own door. From that day forward, I would avoid her every chance I got; and she would do the same. Whenever we would cross paths, the conversation would be choked and awkward and she would always end up in tears, unable to forget that fateful day. We were both stuck in a – _metaphorical _– loveless marriage. Then, as I lay on my death bed in the very same room I rented, I realize that I threw away a friendship that I could never get back or even experience; I realize that I have probably made the biggest mistake of my life; I realize that I never even knew her name. So, with my last dying breath, I shallowly whisper, "I'm sorry." But this apology was only heard by the empty room, the dust that collected on the bedside table, and the creaking floorboards. For she, ever since that sad attempt at an apology, was never there. The screen would slowly fade out. The credits would start rolling. Cue the sappy violins._

Uuuugh.

"What the heck was that, Riku?" I grumble, resting my forehead and pounding my fist on the wall opposite her room. I truly am awful with apologizing. I also am probably the most unapologetic person in the world – and, not to mention, the worst screenwriter I have ever known. I mean, really. I realize that I'm the one at fault here – _I guess_ – and that she didn't do anything to anger or annoy me. How can she, really? I haven't even had a real conversation with her! So why am I finding it so hard to squeak out a simple sorry? Why can't I just say:

"I'm sorr--" I blurted out in frustration just as I heard a door creak open.

"Oh," she said, obviously surprised – and confused, I'm sure – to find me pacing in front of her door, frustratingly combing my hands through my hair, mumbling reprimands at myself.

"Oh," I replied, obviously surprised to find her finding me in such an embarrassing state of irritation.

She stared at me with her eyebrows raised, her expression expectant. And I stared back with my eyebrows raised; my mouth poised to say something. And for a few moments, it was almost like I was looking at a mirror – both of us holding the same expression, not saying anything.

Because everything that I had just said in my mind had completely disappeared.

_Okay, go on. Gather your wits together, Riku. You're looking like an idiot right now. Just apologize and promptly leave – even if you still don't think you said anything really hurtful._

"Is there something wrong?" She asked me, looking generally concerned – as if I was suffering from an attack of some sort. And, yet, I continued to gape; I was so losing cool points for this.

"I, uh, well, you see," I stalled, scratching the back of my head nervously. Why couldn't I just swallow my pride and get the whole thing over with already?

"Yes…?" The girl said, encouraging me to continue. _Okay…now._

"I'm –" I started.

And then the phone rang.

"Ah, excuse me. I'll go get that." She said, quickly going down the stairs in order to reach the phone in time.

"Sorry." I finished as I sank to the floor, reliving the agonizing and embarrassing scene over and over in my head, and calculating the current size of my pride and dignity. If this whole thing was any indication as to where my life was heading at that point, then I definitely could see that the "peace and quiet" I was hoping for was not going to be attained.

_And here we go._

**A/N**: Well, here's the new chapter :) I'm thinking of doing a once-a-month chapter release for this story. And since I'm going to be gone for the month of August without my laptop, I decided to do a day-early update, hahah. So, how's this chappie, eh? For me, honestly, it feels kind of weird. I dunno. I tried to portray a different side to Riku – like, he's not as cool as he thinks he is when he's talking to himself, hahah, if that makes _any_ sense. But I'm a little afraid that he ended up a little OOC. What do you think? And I'm totally up for any suggestions to improve! Read&Review, please! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4: Namine

**Chapitre Quatre**

_What a strange boy_. I thought to myself as I made my way to the phone.

I mean, first he tells me to pack my bags; then – from what I gathered from his stuttering – he wants to apologize and completely erase what he had just said to me. Before, it seemed like he had no problem with telling me about how he felt about my presence in the house; but now, it seemed like he was too flustered to even get a word out.

I sighed, confused, as I stepped into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone receiver.

"Ah, Namine," the landlady greeted cheerily, "Where were you when I was touring Riku around the house?"

Hmm, so his name is Riku.

"Well, I kind of, sort of forgot, you see. And since I was taking a bath at the time, I didn't hear you guys. I'm really sorry." I explained nervously, hoping that Riku hadn't told her anything about how we first "met."

"Oh, no need to apologize, dearie. I was just wondering," she amiably said. The landlady quieted down and a silence passed over the conversation.

_I really, really hope that Riku didn't tell her anything. Pleeease. _

"So…" the landlady dragged, interrupting my silent plea. I was holding onto the telephone cord as if it was life itself.

"Yes?" I asked, dreading whatever words were going to come through the earpiece. I knew, for some strange and unexplainable reason, that whatever was going to come out of her mouth, it was going to be about what had happened in the bathroom earlier.

"We should really fix that lock on the bathroom, huh?" She asked lightly. I could hear the mile-wide smile in her voice. I blushed with embarrassment.

"He told you?" I cringed, feeling my face heat up.

"Well, yes, of course! He's the one that called me up in the first place, surprised to find a girl in the tub. Tells me that I didn't say anything about another tenant. Which just proves that he wasn't listening to me at all when I was giving him the tour!" She laughed heartily, amused by the whole situation.

"He told you everything?" I asked as I dragged my feet to the table and slumped in a chair. This guy obviously has not gotten to know the landlady well enough.

"That he did, sweetie. From the time where I left the house to the time he was backed up against the wall opposite the bathroom, utterly flabbergasted to find a blondie covered in bubbles. He didn't leave any details out either. He described the look that was on your face, the look that was on his, and how he felt after the initial shock subsided. He really didn't peg me as much of a talker when I first met him, but, boy, who knew? I mean…" the landlady prattled on while I ignored her.

I winced, using my free hand to cover my face – and my blush, for that matter; I felt that I was probably as red as a beet by now. Did he really have to tell her _everything_? I mean, he could've left out the description of my expression; was that really necessary to put in? I cringed again, causing the landlady to stop.

"Oh, hon, why are you sounding so sad? This is cause for a celebration!" She said happily. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"A celebration?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, "A celebration! I mean, you hardly ever go out, dearie. And when you do, you don't take the time to flirt with the handsome young men that come your way! It frustrated me to no end, let me tell you that. But, now, it's definitely different! _Finally_, there's a male in the house – and a handsome one at that! Thus begins the chapter of Namine's first love!"

"What?!" I cried before she could even begin her next sentence, blushing brighter than ever before. What was all this talk about?!

"Yes, yes! The first blossoms of young love! It's just like in the romance novels I read, sweetie! A gruff but handsome young man falls in love with a reserved, quiet beauty. He merely can't help himself! And that whole bathroom scene where he walked in on you in the tub is classic! There you were, blushing only covered with bubbles; and he, completely embarrassed, tried his best to keep his eyes off of you in such a tempting state. But you will forever be embedded in his mind, haunting his dreams, and oh! It's making me blush! Aaaah, it truly, truly is like one of my novels come to life!" She finished with a dreamy sigh.

I blinked, processing the imagined scene that she had lay before me. And then, I started to laugh – slowly and softly at first and then crescendoing to a guffaw. Imagining that all of that could happen to Riku and me, made me hiccup and hold my stomach in unending laughter. Impossible! The impossibility of it all was hilarious!

I had forgotten momentarily that the landlady was a devout romantic, living in her daydreams and devouring the plots of her endless collection of romance novels. A young man accidentally walking in on a young lady while she bathed was the stuff she lived for. I should have known that this was where the conversation was eventually going. I immediately blushed at the word "love" earlier, completely forgetting that "love" was the landlady's favorite word and she sprinkled it over sentences as much as she could.

I chuckled at both my split-second foolishness and the foolishness of the landlady, ending my fit of laughter. I could see the landlady now, gliding through the hallways and humming a song, elated about this real-life romance, scouring her bookshelves for the novel that would best mirror my situation.

"I know," she said knowingly into the earpiece, "All of it just makes you so happy, doesn't it?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that the absurdity of it all is just so funny," I informed her, smiling.

"Absurd?! How can something like love be absurd?! Just because it focuses on you does not make it absurd, hon! Have more confidence in yourself!" She exclaimed, appalled that I would use "absurd" to describe such a thing as love.

"No, no, no. It's not a matter of self-confidence. It's a matter of whether or not the two are even interested in each other," I said, pensively remembering what Riku had told me earlier in the kitchen, "I mean, I don't even think that Riku likes me very much."

_And I'm not so sure if I'm that fond of him, either._

"Nonsense! Why wouldn't he like you?" She said huffily.

Before I could respond and tell her about what had happened after he called her, she interrupted me – thus answering her own question.

"No reason whatsoever! But…then again, having mutual dislike in a relationship is even better! Oooh, it would be a love-hate relationship! That kind of relationship is definitely better for an even-tempered girl like you. Yes, yes. That definitely sounds promising." She seriously mused. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable," I giggled, "There's nothing going on between us. And I assure you that there will _never_ _be_ anything going on between us. Like I said, I really don't think he likes me."

"Oh, that's only because he hasn't gotten to you know you yet!"

"And I really don't think he wants to get to know me. After all, he tried to kick me out today," I mumbled.

"Huh? What was that, dearie? I couldn't hear you."

"It was nothing," I told her with a sigh, "Just remember to behave when you're over here with us. Please. Meaning no talk of love and relationships and stuff like that. Because it's _definitely_ not going to happen."

"Fine, fine, party-pooper," she said, sighing wistfully, "But I do see the possibility! It's there. It's _definitely_ there!"

Once again, I shook my head in disbelief as I got up and made my way to the phone's holder.

"Goodbye, Landlady!" I singsonged before hanging up.

I sighed, leaning against the wall where the phone was hung, wondering how the landlady could dream up such nonsense and then _believe_ it. I mean, honestly, love? No, no, no, no. Can't happen. Won't happen. Will never happen. Especially if it's between Riku and me. I mean, the conversation we just had earlier in the kitchen was proof enough.

"I have to go buy groceries," I mumbled, finding an excuse to get out of the house and busy my mind.

But even after I left the house and headed for the market, my mind kept repeating the landlady's words, replaying the conversation we just had on the phone; for the same words that once brought disbelieving laughter were now welcoming a slowly creeping blush on my cheeks – which only darkened with a realization that would have excited the landlady to no end.

I was cooking dinner for two tonight.

**A/N**: Here's the September update! Yes, I'm back from my vacation :) I actually like this chapter. I really like the landlady's character – and the fact that her name is Landlady. Hahaha, sorry, just couldn't think of a real name that would rightfully fit. Maybe, I'll come up with a name later; but it would probably end up being something like "Auntie". Name suggestions? Hit me up! Any suggestions at all to help me improve? Hit me up! I'm totally up for anything. Read&Review, please! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Riku

**Chapitre Cinq**

I emerged from my hiding place in the downstairs bathroom as soon as I heard the gentle click of the front door, peeking out into the hallway just to make sure she left.

"Weeell, didn't expect to hear so much about me," I said to myself, blowing the air out of my cheeks and combing my hands through my hair. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what the girl and the landlady were talking about; obviously, the two were talking about me.

_And it also sounds like the landlady's a bit of a matchmaker from what I could hear_, I thought as I ambled into the kitchen, eyeing the note that lay on the table.

Picking up the pink post-it, I silently read the neat, girlish hand-writing: _Out for groceries. Will be back in time to prepare dinner. --Namine_

"Hmm, Namine. So that was her name," I said aloud, vaguely recalling her introducing herself. Crumpling up the small piece of paper and throwing it away in the wastebasket, I leaned against the kitchen counter – recalling the conversation I had just overheard.

* * *

After my pathetic attempt at an apology – and after I had convinced myself to finally throw away my pride for just a moment – I rushed downstairs to give it another shot. I mean, I'd rather have my pride stomped to the ground than have an awkward relationship with a girl I may be living with for awhile. After all, she _is_ going to cook my meals and clean the house.

"He told you?" I immediately screeched to a halting stop in front of the kitchen entrance upon hearing the girl's – er, Namine's – voice. She was facing the kitchen sink, her back to me, with the long, curling telephone cord stretched across the room.

I just stood there at the entrance, petrified, knowing full and well that to eavesdrop on her conversation would just make an even worse impression than I already have; and yet I still continued to stand there because my gut was telling me that she was talking about me. She then moved, and I swiftly ducked into the downstairs bathroom – opposite the kitchen and a little further down the hallway – leaving a crack in the doorway.

_Hmph, but I doubt I'd hear anything now_, I thought with a little disappointment.

"He told you everything?" I heard her ask again, proving me wrong; the question was accompanied by a cringe and the scratch of a chair being dragged out on the wooden tile. I was right in assuming earlier that she had a set of lungs on her; for a seemingly quiet girl, she was kind of loud.

I figured she was probably talking to the landlady. I mean, if she really was talking about me, then she would be probably asking the landlady if I had said anything about how we first "met." And since I _did_ tell the landlady about how we first "met" then that would surely explain Namine's dejected tone and her numerous cringes and whines.

I really don't see why she sounds that way. _Of course_ I would tell the landlady. I mean, really, what'd she expect? _I didn't know_ there was another tenant in the house. I find it perfectly natural for one who expects to have a house all to himself to freak out and call the landlady when he finds a girl bathing and covered in bubbles. Fine, I admit, maybe I did over exaggerate _a little_, but, hey, there was a naked girl in the tub. I was dazed and confused.

Suddenly, I heard Namine guffaw into a fit of chokes and hiccups, breaking me from my thoughts. I listened to her chortle with delight at whatever her phone buddy had just said – feeling the corners of my mouth curl into an unexplainable smile – and heard her slowly calm down until all that was left of her burst of laughter was a small giggle. I cursed myself for letting my thoughts run away with me and having me miss out on a part of the conversation.

I widened the crack in the door a little bit more to ensure "maximum" – well, in a sense – "eavesdroppage".

"No, no, no, no. It's not a matter of self-confidence. It's a matter of whether the two are even remotely interested in each other. Because I don't think Riku likes me very much," I heard Namine say, the smile in her voice suddenly fading as she got to the last sentence.

_Aaah, so the landlady thinks she and I should get together_, I pieced together with a chuckle, not really paying any mind to her last sentence just yet, _It's no wonder she was cracking up so hard_.

"There's nothing going on between us. And I _assure_ you, there will _never_ be anything going on between us. Like I said, I really don't think he likes me." Namine said with absolute certainty.

I flinched.

For some reason, I found myself getting a little irritated at what she had just said and the sureness in her tone. I mean, I know that the whole concept of "roomie romance" is completely out of the question, but the way she said it made it sound like that she wouldn't dare to get with me even if I was the only guy on the planet. Like it was _totally and utterly impossible_ for her to fall in love with me. And that hurt my pride – which already got a good beating today. Personally, _I_ thought that I was the most charming guy a woman could ever lay her eyes on; _I_ thought that women were pretty lucky to have the opportunity to know me; _I_ thought I was a gift to women everywhere, wrapped in a sensitive and extremely handsome package with a ribbon on top.

But this girl here seems to disagree.

And who said I didn't like her? I like her! In a detached stranger sort of way. But I like her all the same! I mean, I think she's nice – in a way, I guess. I'm also sure that if I put in the effort to be her friend, she'd end up to be a wonderful girl – despite the fact that she tends to jump to conclusions.

_And she __is__ well-endowed. Can't find anything wrong with that, heh_, I thought with a devilish grin, remembering the bathroom scene.

"Just remember to behave when you're here. Meaning no talk of love and relationships and stuff like that. Because it's _definitely_ not going to happen," Namine said, breaking me from my thoughts and causing me to flinch once again as soon as she uttered the last sentence.

I clenched my fists, my eyebrows knitting in frustration. It was the only thing I could do that would stop me from bursting out of the bathroom, storming to the kitchen, take her up in my arms, and kiss her out of irritation and annoyance – just to prove that she's absolutely wrong in thinking that she could never fall in love with me. After all, not only am I confident about my excellent looks, but I am also pretty smug of my _skills_.

But then I heard her singsong her goodbye – I was right about it being the landlady – and hang up the phone. Shortly after, I heard the shut of the front door and she was gone.

* * *

"Haaaaah…" I sighed, scratching the back of my head. Walking over to the kitchen table, I pulled out a chair and plopped down.

_Who knew I could make such a bad first impression?_ I asked myself, still slightly irritated over the conversation between the two women.

"_I __really__ don't think he likes me."_ Her words just kept playing over and over in my head – for reasons completely unexplainable.

"Arrrgh," I grumbled as I buried my face in my hands, elbows propped on the table, "I was going to _apologize_! I was going to say sorry for something I still don't see any real harm in! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"_And there will __never__ be anything going on between us." _I remembered, hearing her _snicker_ in my head.

"No, I guess it doesn't count for anything," I answered myself, removing my hands from my face, wondering why her words were affecting me so much. I mean, I never let anyone's opinions bother me before. Why am I starting now? Over the words _a little girl_ said about me? Over someone who knows absolutely _nothing_ about me?

I shouldn't be annoyed. I shouldn't keep replaying her conversation in my mind. I shouldn't be worrying over something so trivial. I shouldn't think about how I can make things up to her. I shouldn't even try to change her opinion.

And yet, I still pushed the chair back with a sigh, dragged my feet to the kitchen cabinets, and lazily grabbed a cooking pan – because _I'll _be cooking dinner tonight.

"But this is only to prove that I'm not as bad a guy as she thinks I am," I scowled as I lighted the stove, "By doing this, she'll take back what she said about me and think that I'm _definitely_ a guy any woman would gladly fall in love with – a guy even _she_ would fall in love with."

Not that I cared or anything.

**A/N**: Here we go! October's release! Hmmm, so how is this chapter? How's Riku here? Because, well, I don't know. He seems a little off to me. I did my best to portray his different qualities – his hobby of exaggeration, his boyish immaturity, and his precious pride – and I'm afraid that it came out a little messy. Please tell me what you think! Read&Review, please! Thank you! And thanks for reading, too :)


	6. Chapter 6: Namine

**Chapitre Six**

Something was burning.

I could faintly smell it in the air as I was walking up the front steps of the house; but since the scent wasn't so strong, I deemed my suspicions to be just my imagination running wild. Inside, however, I was now _absolutely positive_ that something was burning.

My mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario – though there wasn't even the smallest flame to support that the house was burning down – as I dropped the grocery bags and rushed to the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. My over-active imagination predicted the upcoming scene: the room being eaten by flames, thick black smoke, and an unconscious Riku lying on the floor.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _I panicked, dreading what lay ahead of me but trying to steel my nerves at the same time.

_I don't think I'm ready for this_, I thought to myself as I reached the kitchen entrance, shutting my eyes tightly to prepare myself for the disaster that I was about to see: half of the kitchen blackened, flames reaching up to the ceiling, and Riku…

…_in an apron_, I finished the sentence in my mind as soon as I opened my eyes and saw what _truly_ lay before me.

I blinked, twice. There were no flames devouring the room, no black choking smoke, no half-conscious Riku.

_Instead_ there were burnt and blackened "things" – I assume they were sausages _once_ but _now_ they were completely unrecognizable – lying in a pan, the stove burner set to its lowest possible setting, and Riku impeccably dressed in, none other than, an apron. He hadn't noticed I had come in yet, and was furiously blowing at the burnt sausages as he gripped the handle of the pan with one hand and fanned it with the other – not realizing that doing so wouldn't lessen the overpowering smell of extremely overcooked food.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I timidly spoke up, finally letting him know that I was there.

He turned and just for a second, the cool persona that he had set up earlier completely went down as shock and embarrassment flashed across his face. I blinked, slightly taken aback at his show of emotion, wondering if I had just imagined those expressions.

Which is likely because almost right after I blinked, his features were back to his stoic expression as he let out his trademark sigh.

"You were taking too long with the groceries, and I was already hungry," he said while he was rolling the sausages in the pan, eyes downcast.

I blushed, embarrassed, and looked at my feet; I didn't realize that I took too long at the market.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I didn't know what to buy at first because I didn't know what you liked so I just started to buy everything at the market. But then I realized that you might've been allergic to some foods so I started to put everything back, but than I thought, what good will that do if you're not allergic to anything at all? So I got everything back again and I…" I explained hurriedly, flushed with embarrassment. I realized I was babbling but the words wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth – which only further increased my discomfiture.

"…So I'm really, really sorry. And I promise that this will never, ever happen again," I apologized, finishing off my rambling explanation, "How about we make a list of the dishes you like so I know what ingredients to buy next time I'm at the market. And maybe it'd be best if you also list the foods you're allergic to. Oh, but wait, you might not be allergic to anything so to ask you to list foods that you're allergic to when you're not allergic to anything at all might be a little crazy of me –"

I suddenly stopped – right on time, in my opinion – as soon as I glanced up at Riku's face. He still had the same cool expression on his face and still seemed to be fiddling with the sausages in the pan, as if he wasn't listening to and had no interest in my longwinded account of my trip to the market – which was something I couldn't decide to be offended at or rejoice for; but I did notice a slight, slight shade of red on his cheeks and how he seemed to nervously bite his lip every few seconds. I let out a small smile. He _was_ embarrassed. It was not a figment of my imagination at all.

"What?" He turned his head to look at me, a defensive look on his face. I finally realized that we had been standing in silence for about two minutes – a silence that should've been filled with the finishing off of my earlier sentence – and that I had been staring at him with a silly smile on my face the whole time.

"Oh, uh, it's n-nothing," I stammered with embarrassment, searching for a good excuse for my staring, "It's just that I, er, only realized now that you're…uhm…wearing an apron."

I watched him, surprised, as his eyes widened as he looked down at himself – realizing that he was still wearing the pink lacy article – and proceeded to tear the piece of clothing off of him, the color in his cheeks deepening. Then, as soon as he got the thing off, he harshly threw it aside, causing it to barely hang off the breakfast table.

Throughout this whole show, the silly smile that I sported earlier kept growing and growing and, after he had practically flung the apron across the room, I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. I laughed loudly, choking and holding onto my stomach. I was starting to get the feeling that, perhaps, Riku was not so much the princely character I imagined.

"So-so-sorry," I managed to squeak out between giggles, "It's just that…that whole thing…was just so…"

I watched him blush even deeper, and a small, almost undetectable pout appear on his face – only further fueling my giggles. Even though I barely knew him, I found that I had so much fun in making him blush; my senses were telling me that this guy didn't blush often, and the fact that he would blush over _me_ made me a little, well, giddy.

"How about I leave you for a minute so that you can pick up what's left of your manhood," I said with one last giggle after I had calmed down, "and I'll get the groceries that I left at the door."

Smiling, I began to leave to room when, suddenly, I felt fingers wrap around my wrist.

I looked up at Riku and blinked. For what seemed like an entire two minutes, I darted my eyes from his face to my wrist, his face to my wrist, his face to my wrist. Then with my eyes wide and my mouth slightly agape, my face gracefully became a cherry as my cheeks turned a deep, dark shade of red.

"Wha-wha-what a-a-are y-you do-do-do-"

"Let me get them." He told me, letting go of my wrist almost as quickly as he had grabbed it and leaving the kitchen. I continued to stand there with my feet planted to the ground, completely still. I felt the blood rushing to my face and my heart was racing a mile a minute.

_Agh, what is wrong with me!_ I thought to myself, finally moving my limbs as I lightly slapped my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up.

What was I _doing_? I hardly even know the guy and yet with just a grab of the wrist I turn into a stammering puddle! I slapped my cheeks again. He wanted to throw me out! He wanted me gone! He wanted me to live in a cardboard box! He has absolutely _no right_ to make my heart race and babble like an idiot! No, he does not!

I just need to get used to boys. Yes, that's it. That's why I'm so nervous. I'm not used to someone other than myself in this house – much less a _male_ someone. I'm just not used it. But once I do get used to it, I won't act this way and embarrass myself. Yes, yes, that's right, Namine, right.

"Just get used to it," I said aloud with demanding confidence.

"What did you say?" I heard Riku say behind me. I gasped and turned around, throwing him a sheepish smile with my hand on my chest.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Uhm, could you please set the bags down at the table?" I politely asked, my heartbeat slowly returning to its normal rate. He obediently set the bags down, and I began to take out the items I had bought out of the bags.

"You can go busy yourself for now and I'll do my best to get dinner on the table as quickly as possible."

"If you don't mind, actually, I'd like to stay here in the kitchen and watch you," he told me while helping me take out the other foods I had bought, his last sentence making my heart skip a beat, "Wouldn't want to make you think that I was burning down the house, choking from the smoke."

I whipped my head to look up at him, amazed. It was almost like he knew exactly what I was thinking earlier. How had he - ? From studying his features, I didn't even consider the possibility that he was making a joke; he still had on the same cool expression and the same unreadable gaze. I blushed, embarrassed to know that I was oh so very transparent.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked with honest curiosity, a hint of both disappointment and amazement in my voice. Riku then stopped sifting through the bags and suddenly turned to me, his hands on his hips.

"I didn't," he teased with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, "That is, until right now, when you revealed through your question that you truly were worried that I was burning the house down and choking from the _thick_, _black_, _swirling_ _smoke_."

I blushed again. Not only was I transparent but I was foolish as well. I let out a small pout as I continued to take things out of the grocery bag, avoiding his gaze.

"We-well, you ca-can't blame me for believing so. You could smell those sausages burning even from the front porch," I informed him, walking to the other side of the room to take out a pot from the cupboard.

"It's not _my_ fault," I heard him say softly beside me, finally remembering that he left the stove burner on and turning it off, his momentary playful air suddenly gone, "Those were weird sausages. They wouldn't cook right."

I smiled, letting out a small laugh at such a childish answer, as I glanced at him, with the pink on his cheeks fully visible and a small pout on his face.

"Then watch and learn," I ordered playfully while I looked up at him, a smile still on my face, "Then we'll show those sausages who's the boss!"

I watched his pout turn into what looked like a full-on smile, with one end of his mouth hitching up higher than the other. A smile from the prince himself! It made my heart skip a beat again – he truly was too handsome for his own good – and I looked down, breaking our gaze, and began to get the ingredients I needed for dinner.

_Maybe dinner for two won't be so bad, after all_, I thought with a blush, tucking my hair behind my ear.

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter six! Okay, so, honestly, how was this chapter? Because for me, it feels a little weird. Like, you know, sentence-structure-wise. And maybe character-wise. And how about the pacing of the story, so far? Does it seem like it's going a little too slow? Maybe this is just one of those chapters that just feels weird, without any reason whatsoever; because that's how I'm feeling it. So, tell me what you guys think! Read&Review, please :) And much, much, much thanks&hugs&kisses&presents to those who continue to support me by reading this :)))))) You, super awesome kids, you. [PS. Oh, and yes, almost forgot to mention. Riku in a pink lacy apron? Can you say deeeeelicious? Siiigh, all my wildest fangirl dreams have now come true :)]


End file.
